Just a Nibble
by MM08
Summary: A collection of AizIch drabbles, dribbles and oneshots. Yaoi. Good times
1. Glowing Ashes

Prompt: **Aizen smokes: What could Ichigo's reaction be...?**

Something wasn't right. I stirred in my sleep and blinked trying to clear the haze from my eyes. Propping up on my elbows I glanced around the room over my small sea of white and black blankets.

At first I had to double take since it didn't seem right. But there he was wrapped in his robe, lounging on the chaise by the balcony taking a long drag from a cigarette. The awful acrid smell suddenly hit my face. I coughed and held up a sheet over my mouth.

"You smoke?" I called out behind the muffling fabric.

Aizen glanced my way, calm expression suddenly a tad more smug than usual.

"Yes, in fact, I do," He took another drag and sighed the stuff out towards the open doors.

I grumbled and shrugged a blanket over my bare body, shuffling over to him.

"Not like I have a huge issue with smokers but...why? That just doesn't seem to fit you at all." That wasn't entirely true. Hair tousled and as handsome as always the slender, deadly, burning implement between his fingers created the image of some classic, black and white movie star.

"Really now? Tell me Ichigo, what kind of people do I deal with on a regular basis?"

"Erm...I dunno outright sociopaths in every possible meaning of the word," I sat myself on the edge of the chaise, holding my blanket tighter in the cold desert night.

"Indeed. And do you think I would be able to deal with such people for hundreds of years if I didn't have some way to relieve the constant irritation they so willingly provide me with?"

"Maybe?"

"Live more than a couple decades and ask me again Ichigo," he chuckled and took one last drag before tossing the thing into the desert below.

Suddenly I felt him grab me by the waist. It was quick and before I could figure out what was happening I was lying on the chaise, pinned beneath him. He kissed at my bare neck and I twitched my shoulder a bit, gulping nervously at the compromised position.

"Or perhaps," he murmured deep and warm in my ear. Sly hands made their way into the blankets, running gracefully down my thighs and I felt my pulse quicken. "I just have an oral fixation..."

* * *

Started this because I came up with a ton of random tangents while writing High Tea and getting spurred on by all the silly random prompts we get in the AizenxIchigo thread on the BA forums. Pairing doesn't get that much luv. Hoping to fix that ;)


	2. Strangers in the Night

Halloween Double Feature: Part 1

* * *

The youth tossed and turned fitfully in his bed in a cold sweat. A strange, chilling sensation had crept into his dreams contorting his peaceful sleeping face into something of agony and fear.

Resting on his windowsill the creature of the night marveled at sight. The boy was special to sense his presence without even being awake and alert. His golden eyes traced over his form again.

Brilliant, soft orange locks, damp with sweat. A handsome, angular face clenched tight, shuddering breaths escaping from his lips. His tense, strong neck quivered with each labored breath, casting lovely shadows down its flawless, inviting surface.

Before he could admire his hardened torso again the youth shivered and rolled over in his sleep, pulling the covers up to his neck. The creature's eyes narrows. That just wouldn't do.

There was a sudden rush of movement and his sleeping prize was thrust over. Ichigo let out a grunt as he was thrown onto his back, arms now pinned overhead. Some unseen force held his body in place. His eyes flew open wide and darted around until they landed on a shadowy figure now approaching from his window. He clenched his eyes and screamed for help but no sound would escape his throat.

He tried again and again, his throat and mouth strained soundlessly until a cold finger pressed against his lips. Ichigo shrunk back and glared up at the man now standing over his bed.

"Hush now. We wouldn't want your family to worry now would we?" the man spoke, his voice as deep and dark as the night around them.

In light of the thin moon Ichigo could see a man with slicked back hair with eyes that shone an eeriy yellow. He wore all black and a long coat that flapped menacingly in the breeze.

A large, cold hand caressed the side of his face and trailed lazily to his neck, the fingertips moving playfully along all the warm, hard ridges of skin, muscle and veins.

"Get off me! Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room!" Ichigo snapped out in a loud whisper, trying to pull away from the touch. A blush burned across his face and grew as the hand continued downward and pulled his sheets away revealing that he was only wearing his cotton boxers.

"To you, dear boy, I am Aizen-sama. And after tonight I look forward to hearing you cry that name for many centuries to come,"

Ichigo's eyes went wide in fear as the horrible realization of what this man was dawned on him. He fought against his restraint with renewed fury, whipping and thrashing about fruitlessly.

"Be still."

An awful, freezing sensation washed over him holding his whole body fast in place. He glared up Aizen who gave him a soft smile before shedding his coat and laying down next to the terrified youth.

"Poor sweet boy. Don't fret so. Soon you'll be able to taste the delectable cursed fruit of eternal life. But I'm afraid I will have to devour everything of you first," Aizen muttered into the trembling boy's ear. He covered Ichigo's body with his own and brushed his lips gently against his. He gazed into his wide eyes and indulged in the pure terror and hatred they held for him.

Satisfied, Aizen closed his eyes and took the boy's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, lacing his icy hands through sweat-laden hair. Ichigo made a muffled cry into the sudden invasion but was finding himself slowly enveloped by the monster's aura and soon his fears floated away as he started timidly returning the kiss. Aizen groaned in satisfaction as the boy's body reacted to his spell. While watching him fight against his fate was amusing it was so much more delicious to feel him submit.

Their tongues fought sluggishly as they enjoyed the taste of the others. Ichigo was a bit taken aback as his tongue traced along the sharp canines, feeling a twist of excitement rather than fear curl in his gut.

Aizen finally broke the kiss and trailed small, slow kisses down his jaw, chin and the nape of his neck. He rested his lips over his pulse, feeling the rush of blood bounding by over and over again.

Ichigo noticed his hands were no longer bound and threaded his fingers into Aizen's hair, timidly exposing his neck to accommodate his ministrations.

"Good boy..." Aizen chuckled, tracing his tongue until he found just the right spot.

Ichigo shivered and murmured, "Aizen-sama..."

He felt the tiny prick of the canines and hot, labored breath on his neck. "Aizen..."

The larger man gripped his chin and poised himself, soaking in the anticipation of the moment.

"Uh...Aizen..."

"OW! Sousuke what the hell!" Ichigo shouted, ducking away and grabbing his neck. "God!This is why I never wanna role play with you!"

Aizen rolled on his back and pulled the dangling plastic teeth free. "Hmm I must not have used enough adhesive."

"If you had you could have killed me!" Ichigo stomped over to the window and slammed it shut. "You always get way too into this crap."

"It's your fault for being so scrumptious," Aizen rolled onto his side and grinned, licking his lips.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pushed him over in bed before crawling back in. He glared daggers as he started undoing the buttons on Sousuke's black shirt. "You're lucky that despite almost dying I'm still ridiculously turned on right now."

Sousuke chuckled and kissed the sore, reddened spot he tried to bite. "Well now that I've fed from you you're now bound to serve your sire's will. You have no choice in the matter"

Ichigo sighed and ran his knee between Sousuke's legs "Damn you never give up do you?" He let his face contort to an expression of fear and obedience, his voice timid and lustful, mockingly playing along.

"What's to become of me now Aizen-sama?"

* * *

Happy Halloween!

Will probably write a real vamp oneshot at some point.


	3. Masquerade

Halloween Double Feature: Part 2

(Fluff and just a bit of crack)

* * *

"I am _not _getting out of the car."

"Ichigo, you're a little too old for that kind of attitude don't you think?"

"I think I'm a bit too old to be dressing up in cheap, neon polyester and trying to stay entertained in a room full of sugar-high freaks dunking their heads in germ-infested water and dancing around mutilated vegetables," Ichigo grumbled sliding lower in the passenger seat.

Aizen sighed sharply and unbuckled his seatbelt, "How about a compromise then? You can select a costume for me and I'll do the same for you."

"Knowing you you'll find something I hate, somehow talk me into it anyway and I'll end up humiliated in front of your asshole employees, or getting fucked in it. Or both at the same time if booze gets involved."

"In that case we will find each other one costume we will loathe and another we will adore. A chance to show off how well we know each other what do you say?"

Ichigo pondered a minute and fiddled with his phone, still sinking lower and lower until his knees hit the glove conpartment. As much as he hated the gaudy, loud and overhyped Halloween he was secretly a hopeless romantic at times and wanted to see what his boyfriend would be able to come up with.

"Fine, but only because you already wasted gas coming out here," Ichigo muttered, snapping his phone shut.

Aizen locked his car as they walked off towards the seasonal store. "Besides I thought you loved trying on outfits?"

Half a dozen obnoxious animatronics went off on their motion-sensored wails and corny monologues as they entered and Ichigo glared at a rack of overly slutified costumes for women. "This isn't exactly Dolce and Gabana..."

They went their separate ways and eventually reunited near the fitting rooms. Ichigo held a wadded up bundle trying to conceal the contents as best as possible. He raised an eyebrow at Aizen who was holding nothing.

"Don't worry it's all set up in your fitting room."

"Wait, what I have to try them on?"

"Of course. What fun would it be otherwise?" Aizen smiled and pulled aside one of the curtains. "I would think its reasonable considering we both have to do it."

Ichigo huffed and stomped into the room, threw the pile onto the chair and stomped back off into the other room.

He closed the curtain and felt an instant pang of loathing as he pulled the first article off the pile that had been left for him on the chair.

"Why are there three of thes...oh dear," Aizen voice questioned between the divider. "I should never have told you about that. I have to wear all of them at once?"

"You figured it out then you'll figure it out now. And you know I thought you were going to pick something obvious and straightforward like a giant strawberry or banana costume. I didn't consider there was anything worse than that..."

"Ready?"

"I hate you so much right now."

Ichigo slid the curtain divider over.

There was a pause.

Then Ichigo doubled over laughing so hard he had to grab the chair to keep himself from collapsing. Aizen sighed and folded his arms over a white angel robe that clashed with the three pairs of sparkly, multicolored butterfly wings that had somehow been layered over each other.

Ichigo calmed down a bit, but he was still grinning like a wolf. Aizen had made the mistake about telling him about his first and last drinking party in college. To keep a long story short it had resulted in him waking up in a similar outfit to what he was wearing now. Ichigo was just disappointed it was back in the day before camera phones existed.

Aizen grinned and started shrugging the tangle of elastic from his shoulders. "Laugh all you want, but it was worth it to see you in that ensemble."

Ichigo scowled and instantly blushed. He had been so lost in the hilarity of the moment he almost forgot what he had been forced into. A skimpy red dress with a poofed petticoat skirt and a frilly, white apron adorned with a strawberry motif was tied snug over the front. Green and white striped stockings ran up to his knees and ended in pink bows. On his head sat a puffy pink hat with a plastic strawberry on top.

"I'm not sure what disturbs me more. That they manufacture a costume called 'Sexy Strawberry Shortcake' or that it comes in my size."

"Take off the hat and this might be the most intriguing I've ever seen you."

"Hate you so much right now."

"Hate you too," Aizen grinned and stole a kiss on his lips before Ichigo could rip the curtain closed.

Ichigo grumbled and hastily tore off the garish polyester getup, throwing it into a wad in the corner. He glanced at was left on the chair and his expression softened a bit.

After a bit of figuring out the fastenings and what went where Ichigo donned a volumous red wine colored shirt under a black and gold brocade doublet that hugged his form nicely. The burgundy pants seemed a bit large, but the effect made sense when tucked into the high black leather boots.

He admired his reflection, feeling a warm pang of something from the realization Sousuke did know him pretty well to have found not only something he'd love but that fit perfectly. He could easily see Petruchio, Hamlet or even Mercutio wearing the same thing. Or perhaps Valentine and Prot-

"There I knew you'd look wonderful in that," Ichigo flinched as a large black cape enveloped him. Aizen joined his reflection over his shoulder, half of his face concealed under a close-fitted white mask. Ichigo sighed and rested back against his chest as warm arms encircled his waist.

"I'd have to say the same for you. Where the hell did you find this anyway? This isn't just some flimsy polyester crap."

"Its actually from the rental section. But if you would like I can talk to the manager about purchasing it," Aizen turned his head wih the tips of his fingers and leaned in for a kiss.

Ichigo broke it and leaned back "You'd do that?"

Aizen gave another peck then replied "Only if you'll wear it."

Ichigo rubbed his neck a bit and grumbled "I'd wear it all the time if I could."

Aizen planted a small kiss and nip on his ear and muttered "As lovely as that would be I would prefer you wear it to the company party at the very least."

"Okay FINE I guess I can tolerate your drunks employees just this once. As long as you wear what I picked."

"That's hardly a condition, Ichigo. I adore your taste," Aizen stepped back and unclasped the cape. "Though I don't see much point in buying more than the mask and cape as I'm fairly sure I have the rest already."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "The tailcoat and gloves I can understand, but you own a frilly cravat?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Aizen gave a sly smile and suddenly swooped in.

"What the- Sousuke!" The next thing Ichigo knew he was tilted with his head near the ground held in an elegant ballroom dip. Ichigo gulped as he felt blood rush to his head and glanced up at Aizen's masked, intrigued expression.

"Let's set the scene. You're a young actor aspiring to make something of yourself in Paris' Opera House. The first night in your dormitory you hear the haunting soun-" Ichigo cut him off by throwing himself upright and shoving Aizen back over to his side.

"We are _not_ starting that right now."

* * *

Partly inspired by Leonette's Lovelock though not necessarily part of that universe. The other part inspired by those makeshift Halloween costume stores. That Strawberry Shortcake costume actually exists but they call it something like "Berry Sweet Sexy Country Gal" yeah...

Don't worry Aizen's RP fetish isn't going to be the punchline of every oneshot I just though it'd be nice to bring the "Double Feature" full circle.^^;

R/R, C/C whatever always appreciated :)


End file.
